


Mwah!

by eternitywrites



Series: Tumblr Writing Memes [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We could kiss a thousand times a day and it still wouldn't be enough for me, my dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mwah!

**Author's Note:**

> i was losing my writing mojo so i asked for more prompts on my tumblr from [this list](http://shino-cchi.tumblr.com/post/96855861189/send-me-i-want-the-k-and-ill-generate-a-number). i wasn't sure if i ought to tag the last prompt as foot fetish, but i felt the need to mark it as something in case someone trying to read this isn't down with feet. sorry to those expecting something more spicy out of it.

**20\. Any of the above - Cheek Kiss: Acclimation**

Aoba kept himself at a distance and looked on while Noiz made some last readjustments to his tie in front of the little mirror that hung on the hallway wall. It was early morning and Aoba was a good deal more than half-asleep in his wrinkled pajamas and fuzzy slippers, but he could feel the thin, creeping fingers of anxiousness sliding over his heart well enough.

His first week in Germany had been an exhausting whirlwind of unpacking and crash course tours of the neighborhood. In the midst of all the chaos he had forgotten Noiz had to go back to work.

He told himself it was going to be fine. There was shopping to keep himself occupied for most of the day. Their apartment, somewhat small but sleek in its modernity, needed a ton of basic necessities. So what if he still needed to get used to the area and he had no idea how to pronounce even the simplest of German greetings? He had Ren and his Coil, a GPS and translators and maps marked with places of interest, all acceptable crutches for a sudden expatriate like himself. What was there to worry about with so much readily accessible assistance and the streets so safe and neat?

It would be fine.

“Aoba?”

The sound of his name startled him out of his muddled thoughts. Noiz was staring at him now, impassive and impressive in his fancy three-piece. Looking every bit the up-and-coming businessman. A hard worker, even if it often seemed as though he did things with ridiculous ease.

Aoba had to work hard, too.

“Sorry,” Aoba murmured, voice weak with the remnants of sleep. “Spaced out. Have a good day, Noiz.”

Noiz didn’t respond. After a moment he dropped his briefcase and went over to him, slipping a hand against the back of Aoba’s neck and cupping the curve of his jaw with the other. Soon, Aoba found himself enveloped in Noiz’s warmth as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you,” said Noiz. “I will.”

More kisses followed, placed with care to one cheek then the other, soft and unhurried. Aoba closed his eyes.

“Call me if you need anything at all.”

“Sure thing.” Aoba smiled, stepping in until their chests touched. “I’m going out for kitchen stuff after breakfast. Do you want me to get you something?”

Noiz kept up his caresses as he answered, giving each side of Aoba’s face slow, thorough attention with his lips. And maybe he would have found the way Noiz kissed him kind of silly had it happened later on, but right now the sun was still struggling up the sky and the inside of him felt tender and vulnerable with the overwhelming nature of what he and Noiz were trying to accomplish together. So he didn’t try to rush Noiz out the door. Instead, he allowed Noiz’s innumerable kisses to bring the color back to his cheeks and soothe him until he was once again certain he and Noiz could forge through whatever the day had in store for them.

 

* * *

 

**10\. Neck Kiss: To Make A Home Together**

Noiz took a steadying breath before unlocking the apartment door with his Coil and walking inside.

“I’m home,” he called, stepping aside to allow his Allmates in.

No response.

He waited for a moment then spoke out again, looking around as he took off his shoes. No music or television playing in the distance, none of the usual sounds of packaging being destroyed and the occasional curse over something being too heavy to lift that had filled the previous week.

Noiz knew this kind of silence very well. It had filled the spaces of the apartment for three long, lonely months.

“Aoba?” The word came out quieter, more uncertain than his last two greetings. His mind drifted back to this morning, when Aoba had watched him getting ready to leave with such hesitance. The way he had stood off to the side for the longest time. Despite the small distance between them Noiz had felt every centimeter separating their bodies. So he had closed that gap and kissed it away, doing it to put himself at ease just as much as he did it for Aoba.

All at once everything seemed very tenuous. The prickles of trepidation crawling over his skin were a stark reminder that only one major hurdle had been surpassed. By the skin of his teeth, really. He had thought his gambit worth carrying out, but knew from the outset it would be one of the stupidest risks he had ever taken.

But against all odds it had worked. They were together again and he was confident, but…

They still had a ways to go, yet.

Before his thoughts could travel too far down the dark path where his parents waited, he heard the sharp clicking of claws on hardwood floor.

“Noiz, welcome back,” said Ren as he rounded the corner. The Usagimodoki swarmed about him at once, squeaking excited hellos.

“Is Aoba in the bathroom?” Noiz asked, striding past the Allmates and out of the hallway. The sight of plastic bags on the kitchen bar was enough to lift his mood a little.

“He’s asleep,” said Ren over the racket of bunny cubes. “We finished shopping hardly an hour ago.”

“I see,” Noiz said as he made his way to their bedroom. He glanced down at Ren. “Did he have fun?”

“He certainly seemed like he was enjoying himself throughout the day, and he found a restaurant he would like to go to with you next weekend. I can share the location and reviews of the establishment to your Coil.”

“Good to hear.” The corners of Noiz’s mouth lifted up slightly. “Go ahead and send it all over.”

He entered their bedroom, dropping his jacket and briefcase on the floor. The room was something of a mess at the moment. Boxes and shredded tape were the main decorations. Folded clothes sat on many of the surfaces. But the curtains were pushed back and the windows open, bathing the room in the last of the day’s light and letting in cool air. Aoba was splayed on top of the bed, his snoring just barely audible.

It did something to Noiz’s heart when he realized that a scene like this, so simple yet infinitely precious, would often be waiting for him when he came home from work from now on. 

He turned back to his Allmates with a finger to his lips, which stopped their beeping at once. Then he crept over to Aoba and bent over him, touching his mouth feather-light to his neck and breathing him in.

Aoba was here, solid and steadfast. And in such proximity it was easier to let go of his worry.

“I’m home, Aoba,” he whispered against soft skin.

To his slight surprise, he received a response. Aoba’s hand came up and stroked the back of his head. An easy, affectionate gesture that uprooted the tiny doubting seeds that had sprouted in his lungs as Aoba’s sleepy, yawning reply refilled the gaps they left with hope.

“Welcome home, Noiz.”

 

* * *

 

**1\. Hot, Steamy Kiss: Celebration Interrupted**

It took Aoba quite a bit of time and effort to guide Noiz to his bedroom. He didn’t usually have a problem navigating in his own house, but Noiz seemed bound and determined to make things as difficult as possible for the two of them. And with his teeth nibbling at his lips until the were hot and pulsing, Aoba couldn’t say he minded their lack of progress.

But he had to at least  _try_  to get them past the bathroom.

“Hey, Noiz, slow down a little…” he whispered between gasps for air. The break in their kiss allowed him to push him further down the hall toward his bedroom door, which thankfully wasn’t closed. No need to figure out how to open it without them tripping over each other.

“What, can’t keep up?” Noiz had a grin on his face and his eyes were alight with excitement that made them sharper than ever. He took the hand Aoba had shoved him with, kissed him deep in the middle of his palm, then began a thorough exploration down his hand with his lips.

“It’s not that! But better my bedroom than the flo—ah…” Aoba’s entire arm shivered with electricity, his fingers twitching when Noiz tugged his sleeve down and painted a thin line over his wrist with his tongue. Oh, that should  _not_  have been as sensitive as it was. His next breath came out a stuttering mess.

“Nice, right?” Noiz asked. Aoba could feel the puff of his soft laugh against his skin. “But you have a point. Up you go.”

“Wha—whoa!”

Noiz circled his arms behind Aoba’s thighs and hauled him up. Aoba had to scrabble for a hold around Noiz’s neck to keep himself from falling backwards.

“Have you lost your mind?” Aoba cried as Noiz whisked him into his room. “You shouldn’t be carrying me like this so soon!”

Noiz frowned at him. “You’re really not that heavy, you know. See?” And in what Aoba considered a completely unnecessary display of strength, Noiz shifted him up even higher, jiggling him a bit and showing not a drop of exertion.

“Alright, alright, I get it!” Aoba felt himself wobble and tightened his grip on Noiz’s shoulders. “Knock it off, asshole!”

“Almost there.” Noiz crossed the bedroom and placed Aoba on his bed before crawling over him. His smile was softer, as was his gaze as they stared at each other. The mood now tempered with something sweeter and less hurried, Aoba reached up and cupped the side of Noiz’s face. Noiz leaned in to the touch and sighed.

“I'm  _so_  glad I’m finally out of that hospital bed,” he told Aoba, voice low.

“Oh, I dunno about that,” said Aoba in a thoughtful drawl. “It kept you kind of…compliant. And cuter. I liked it.”

“Is that so?” Noiz’s eyes narrowed, but Aoba had studied the subtleties in his expressions long enough to recognize the flicker of amusement. “Well, I definitely liked the way you took charge all last month, but if you’ll let me return the favor tonight…”

He lowered himself, aligning his body to Aoba’s and dipping his head down until Aoba wasn’t sure if the brush he felt against his mouth was Noiz’s exhalation or his lips.

“Is this why you carried me to my bed?” Aoba asked over the quickened thudding of his heart. “So you can be on top of me for once?”

“Maybe a little,” Noiz admitted. “No good?”

Aoba pretended to give the idea some consideration. “Hm. Since you were honest about it…I guess it’s alright.”

And then Aoba found his lips covered by Noiz’s. Their escapades outside of his room had led Aoba into expecting something hasty and rough, but no. Noiz took his time. Each damp, clinging kiss engulfed Aoba in a whirl of warmth that made it impossible to think about anything else but Noiz.

The flat of Noiz’s tongue rubbed against Aoba’s lips, sending another volley of sparks through them. It was all the coaxing Aoba needed to open his mouth and let him in. He was too eager to choke back a moan, too fascinated by the sensation of Noiz’s tongue ring sliding against his own tongue to mind how loud and wet their kisses were becoming. Aoba carded a hand through Noiz’s hair, while Noiz’s hands slipped under his shirt. He trembled as Noiz’s skillful fingers traveled up his torso, tracing slow patterns on his waist and ribs with a freedom neither had experienced until the very last few days of Noiz’s stay in the hospital. Aoba felt himself burn at the thought of how good it was going to get with Noiz’s increased mobility and the privacy of his own room.

“Aoba!”

Aoba’s heart leapt straight into his throat. Noiz froze. The call of his name had come from somewhere downstairs, accompanied by the sound of a door shutting. Aoba darted a wide-eyed glance to his own door. It had been left open in a perfect position for anyone to walk in on them.

“Aoba!” Granny said again. “Are you up there?”

“I—I, um, I’m—!” Aoba struggled to come up with something coherent. Hard to do when Noiz’s lips were drifting down his chin and his hands were still sneaking up his chest. Aoba glared at him. If Noiz had been shocked, he had been quick to recover. Now he just looked downright devious as he brushed his thumb against Aoba’s nipple. Aoba bit back a startled sound.

“Aoba?”

In a panic, Aoba grabbed the pillow above him and smacked Noiz with it. Noiz took the blow with a grunt and fell off of him. The creaking of the bed springs from their tussle sounded much too loud in his ears.

“I’ll be down in a few minutes!”

“Beating up a guy not even a day out of the hospital,” Noiz muttered beside him. He hadn’t bothered removing the pillow from his face. “That’s mean.”

“Shut up.” Aoba sat up and rubbed his hands over his flushed face. “You can’t carry me around like a huge show off one minute then complain about me being too rough with you the next.”

Noiz sat up with him, clutching the pillow to his chest. He too was red in the face. There was some comfort in knowing they were both flustered. “I thought she wasn’t going to be back until tomorrow.”

“I thought that too,” Aoba groaned. “Her patient must have canceled their overnight appointment or something. Nothing we can do about it.” He eased himself off the bed. “C’mon, might as well meet her now. She probably saw your shoes, already.”

“I'm staying here,” said Noiz. Aoba turned around, a little surprised at his swift refusal.

“Why? It’s gonna happen sooner or later. And Granny’s been wanting to talk to you ever since Oval Tower collapsed.”

“I am _not_ going to introduce myself to your grandmother while fully erect.” he said, tone clipped.

Aoba stared at him, then threw his head back and laughed. He couldn’t stop himself, especially when Noiz looked away, his frown deep and petulant. It wasn’t as though he was in any better shape than Noiz, but at least he had baggy clothes to cover himself up.

“Fine,” Aoba relented, heading toward his drawer. “Stay here, you big baby. I’ll make up an excuse for you and be back as soon as I can.”

“Whatever.” Noiz flopped down on the bed and rolled over so that his back faced Aoba. Aoba grinned at the response and stripped off his shirt for the loosest, longest sweater in his possession.

Being with Noiz was going to be so much fun.

 

* * *

 

**7\. Romantic Kiss: Loving Every Part Of Him**

Noiz hadn’t been contemplating the idea for any length of time. The first thing he saw upon stepping out of the bathroom after his shower was Aoba’s feet, and it struck him then and there him that they looked quite attractive.

He watched Aoba for a moment, noting the way his feet flexed on the bedspread as he texted someone on his Coil, sometimes tapping the mattress with his toes. He really did like them. It seemed like they would be nice to hold, fitting well in his hands. And definitely sweet to kiss. Aoba would probably be ticklish there, sensitive as he was. They deserved just as much attention as the rest of him did.

And there was no time like the present to make up for what Aoba’s feet had been missing from him.

Goal set in his mind, he approached the end of the bed and clambered onto it. Aoba looked up from the holographic screen in front of him and offered him a smile, but it was quick to morph into a thin, suspicious line when Noiz stopped at his raised knees.

“What are you up to?” asked Aoba, brow furrowing as he closed out of his Coil.

“Stay still for a sec,” said Noiz, wrapping his fingers around Aoba’s ankle, something else he liked a lot. He took his time rubbing his thumb into the slope of it, entranced as always at how Aoba’s skin brushed warm and smooth against his. He couldn’t imagine ever getting truly used to the sensation. It wasn’t something he wanted to get used to, really. The feeling was too important to take for granted.

The touch seemed to calm Aoba down, much to Noiz’s appreciation. Aoba even shifted so that he leaned back on his elbows. Though just as he also suspected, it ended up being a short-lived peace. Aoba tensed at once when Noiz lifted his foot to his mouth.

“Where the hell do you think you’re putting my foo— _ack!”_

It wasn’t a giggle, but Noiz thought his shocked squawk was just as good as one, and funnier to hear. He resisted laughing and focused on kissing the top of his foot, brushing his lips against each of the fine outlines of bones that fanned out from his toes.

And in a flash, Aoba’s foot was gone from his grip. Noiz blinked and glanced up. Aoba sat, legs tucked under him in a stiff, most formal posture.

Noiz couldn’t help but laugh at that. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you move that fast.”

“That was my _foot,”_ said Aoba, eyes wide.

“I’m aware.”

“Why would you want to kiss my foot?”

Noiz looked at him. “Why not?”

“Uh, it’s just…” Aoba hesitated. Then he shrugged, helpless.

“Did you dislike it that much?” Noiz asked, wondering if he had misread Aoba’s reaction. 

“I didn't hate it,” he replied. “But it was weird. Never thought about feet like that. Especially not my own!”

No wonder he had been so quick on the retreat. “Would you like to find out if you’re into it or not?”

After a tense pause, and with painstaking slowness, Aoba uncurled his legs from beneath him and moved them back within Noiz’s reach.

“Use your tongue without asking and I can’t guarantee what will happen between my foot and your head,” Aoba muttered as he leaned back again. “Same goes if you even _think_ about tickling me.”

“Got it,” Noiz assured him with a bit of a grin as he lifted his foot to his mouth once again. The idea of using his tongue sounded very appealing. He’d lick between his toes, maybe suck on them until Aoba squirmed…

But only if this panned out well enough for it to happen again. Now was the time to test the waters with Aoba and his foot. He decided to keep it chaste, picking up where he had left off and fluttering his mouth all over the top of his foot before moving down to kiss each knuckle of his toes, making sure to cradle his sole with great care.

He kept his gaze trained on Aoba’s face to gauge what did and did not work and was treated to the spectacular view of Aoba warming up to him with each touch. The confusion melted off his face as redness gathered in his cheeks. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from what Noiz was doing to him.

“How is it?” asked Noiz, lifting his head and rubbing his thumb over his ankle again.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Aoba murmured around the fingers he had pressed against his lips. “Kissing my foot the way you kiss my hand…You make this so…so…”

“So what?”

Aoba dropped his gaze at last. “Never mind.”

“Hm?”

“Never mind!” His eyes snapped back to Noiz, his tone firm in warning. “And stop looking so smug.”

“But you liked it, right?” asked Noiz, just to make sure.

“Yeah.” Aoba smiled. “You got me. It felt really nice. Good work.”

“I do what I can.” Returning his smile, Noiz shifted up over Aoba and met his waiting lips with his own, the sensation of him under his hands and the pleasure of learning more about his body making him feel just as good.


End file.
